


Actors of Instinct

by Enigmabab



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmabab/pseuds/Enigmabab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary has reset the timeline again. However, something isn't quite right...<br/>Takane is alive and well, and out for revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - School Hazed

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue and first chapter, so it's not intense yet. Patience!

**P R O L O G U E**

_“So, my queen? What are you going to do?” ___  
No. It would not come to this, not again. She would not allow it.  
The tall figure was getting closer, and she was getting darker. Blood raced away from her cheeks. Scales grew. Her hair moved.  
A guttural scream. The world was red.  
“No… even this time… you won’t win!”  
Those were her last cries before she became the snake once again. But this time, as she slipped into redness, something felt… wrong.  
But it was too late to stop. Another timeline had begun.

 

**C H A P T E R 1**

_The classroom was dull as always, and she had the overwhelming sense that she was just wasting time. ___  
Takane tapped her fingers against the desk to the beat of the music pouring from her headphones. Some British band from the 80s heavily under the influence of drugs, but hey, it was good music.  
She was startled by a tap on her shoulder. She jumped in her chair, the band of her headphones sliding over her eyes. She pushed them up and glared.  
“Hey sensei, what’s the big ide – “  
She cut off when the face she was greeted with was that of a messy-haired boy with a mole under his eye and a goofy grin. She felt her cheeks heat up.  
“Sorry Takane!” he said. “I didn’t mean to startle you. It’s just that Shintaro, Ayano and I are meeting up to do our homework today after school, and I wanted to know if you’d like to join us.”  
“I don’t need help like you guys. I’m fine.”  
Haruka tilted his head, a goofy gesture that sent her heart pounding. “Didn’t I get the higher mark last test? I thought I did… it was the algebra one, right?”  
Takane glared down at her desk. “I didn’t get enough sleep. That’s the only reason.”  
He shrugged. “Alright, but do you want to come with us?”  
With a sigh, she stood up. “Fine, whatever.”  
\---  
The four students gathered around the desks they had shoved together, each of them with a pencil in hand. Ayano was jovial as always, laughing and playfully teasing Shintaro. The boy had the same tired expression as Takane did as they pulled out their work.  
Pencils scratched against paper. Haruka and Ayano had to break up a few fights between the hotheaded ones, and they were shushed a few times by the librarian. Shintaro explained rational functions to Ayano as Haruka helped Takane articulate the thoughts for her essay.  
After their work was done, Shintaro and Ayano left to walk home together. Takane stared after them, rolling a pencil between her fingers.  
“Hey, Takane…” a voice interrupted.  
She looked up, mildly startled. “What?”  
“Do you believe in an afterlife?”  
“What the hell?!”  
“Do you believe in an afterlife?” Haruka repeated.  
She gave him a confused look. “Why do you care?” He answered with a shrug.  
Takane sighed. “I don’t think so. I don’t see how one could. And even if an afterlife did exist, what’s the point?” She reclined in her seat and looked up at the ceiling. “I mean, life is exhausting, and existing after living would mean more consciousness and more tiredness. I don’t like it.”  
Haruka looked sad, almost like a puppy that didn’t get a treat. “I disagree.”  
“Mm?”  
“Well… if there’s an afterlife, even when everyone is already dead, I’ll get to see the people I love again! Love is important.”  
Takane looked away, feeling inexplicably upset. “I need to go. Bye Haruka.”  
\---  
When she got home, Takane looked through her games to find something to play. Mainstream games, indie stuff, American imports – she had lots; but she tossed most of them aside.  
Played it. Played it. Beat it twice with 100% completion. Played it. Boring. Played it.  
Finally, she picked up one she had put aside: a dating sim she’d found at a garage sale. She popped it into her PC and started playing.  
The protagonist was confident and had the courage to ask girls out. He was always out and about, with fun things to do.  
‘ _If only I was like that…’ ___Takane thought.  
After finishing a girl’s route with a good ending, she got changed and went to bed. The next morning, she went to school, where she sat next to Haruka and droned on with her work.  
If only such senseless days could go on forever.


	2. Chapter 2 - Loving Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takane finds the courage to confess... maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for emetophobia, aka if you don't like vomit, don't read.

**C H A P T E R 2**

_The sun set on the humid August day as Takane and Ayano closed up their bags. ___  
Summer school wasn’t exactly the most fun, but it was a necessity for the both of them.  
As Takane closed her bag, she noticed a sound – Ayano was humming a song. She began to quietly sing the words into the breeze.  
The song was unfamiliar to Takane, but it sounded nice.  
“What’re you singing?” she asked.  
“A love song.”  
Takane repressed her blush with a scowl.  
“Don’t make that face, senpai. There’s nothing wrong with love. Haven’t you ever been in love before?”  
“No.”  
“That’s a lie.” Takane was momentarily stunned by Ayano’s bluntness; it wasn’t like her. “Aren’t you supposed to be my good influence and not lie, senpai?”  
There. Back to her normal self. She shrugged and looked up. “Fine, Ayano. Maybe I am.”  
“Then tell him!”  
“What?!”  
“Tell him that you’re in love with him,” her friend replied. “It’s not hard. Start by inviting him somewhere, like the boardwalk.”  
“That’s a terrible idea.”  
“Why?”  
 _‘Because I don’t like leaving the house. Because I might embarrass myself. Because I’m not smart or kind enough for someone like him. Because life is much simpler without needing to worry about people.’ ___  
“It just is.”  
\---  
Later that night, Takane stared at her phone. The song pouring through her headphones spoke of bravery and strength. _‘Like a lovesong…’ ___  
With a resigned sigh, she picked it up. She clicked Haruka’s contact.  
>Hey, wanna go to the boardwalk tomorrow?  
\---  
Her heart was pounding. She hadn’t slept well at all. Haruka was by her side, looking around like an excited child, pointing at the various sights around them.  
“This sure is nice. Thanks for inviting me, Takane,” he said with a wide grin.  
“Don’t thank me, just enjoy it. I’d rather be playing video games.” She wiped her eyes and let out a yawn.  
“You’re tired?”  
“No, I’m seeing how far my mouth can stretch.”  
Haruka laughed at her sarcastic jab. She laughed, too, making a mental note to thank Ayano.  
It truly was a nice day. The wind wasn’t too harsh to be uncomfortable, but light enough to rustle hair and leaves. The sun peaked in the sky, warming the air. The waves crashing seemed as playful as the kids running by. It was one of those days that made you happy to be alive.  
Haruka’s voice interrupted her reverie. “Takane, look!”  
He was pointing at a colorful striped booth giving out steaming bowls of ramen and sausages on sticks.  
“A food stand? That’s why you’re excited?”  
Haruka grabbed her hand, making her blush. He dragged her into line, a giddy look in his eyes. She didn’t mind – not at all.  
\---  
A few yakitoris and corndogs later, Takane had to sit down. Haruka had insisted upon trying everything at the stand, despite it being third-rate fastfood. She had eaten everything he had offered, which was quite a bit.  
“You okay?”  
“Just a bit dehydrated…” there was no way she’d admit to how sick she felt. She had to appear strong, and getting nauseous over junky food was far from strong.  
“Well, if you need to rest, why not rest on there?”  
Haruka was pointing to a party boat bobbing in the water. A sign next to its dock read “boat rides – 300 yen!”  
Takane nodded and walked with him to the dock. Boats were romantic, with water rolling underneath. Yes, a boat was perfect – for a confession. She payed the man beside the boat and walked on deck, sitting herself beside Haruka.  
As they took off, the sensation of rocking to and fro grew strong. The boat was bobbing and bouncing across the water, and Takane instinctively curled her fingers around her seat. She took a breath. It was now or never.  
“Hey Haruka…” she began.  
“Yes?” He looked her straight in the eyes. Her chest throbbed.  
She opened her mouth, but it wasn’t a confession that came out. Overcome by anxiety and the rocking of the boat, a stream of vomit poured out of her.  
 _‘Oh god.’ ___  
Takane sat there, wide-eyed, as crew members rushed to clean up the puke on the floor. One shouted to the captain, but she didn’t hear; she was too distracted by embarrassment. She couldn’t look at Haruka even if she wanted to, because tears clogged her vision.  
The boat turned around. As some crew members led her off the dock, she felt her head ache with shame. Once they let go of her, she took off running, not bothering to say goodbye to Haruka.  
\---  
The next morning, she refused to get out of bed. It would mean going to summer school and seeing Haruka. She couldn’t face him, knowing how grossed out and now confused he’d be.  
 _‘I’ll never be able to look him in the eye ever again.' ___


	3. Chapter 3 - Midnight Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit...

**C H A P T E R 3**

****_A knock at the door caused her to drop her DS, letting it tumble to the ground. ___  
Takane’s grandmother peeked in when she opened the door. She looked concerned, but not because of her granddaughter’s refusal to go to school that morning.  
“Takane, there’s a man at the door for you. Tateyama-sensei.”  
 _‘He’s gonna chew me out, isn’t he?’ ___she thought with a sigh. As she walked down the steps, she glanced at the clock. It was 11:33 pm. Odd.  
Kenjirou looked at her, a concerned expression on his face.  
“Can you walk with me? You’re going to want some fresh air for this.”  
She nodded and grabbed her coat. She walked alongside her teacher, roaming the neighborhood. Something was off. It couldn’t be about her lack of attendance; it was clearly far more serious.  
“You know about Haruka’s condition, right?”  
She nodded. “A bit. I know he lacks the nutrients his body needs and is prone to collapsing and seizures-“  
“He had an attack today.”  
Takane stood there, dazed.  
“He had to be rushed to the hospital, and he’s not in good condition. He’s going to struggle to even make it through treatment,” Kenjirou continued.  
“Haruka… I… didn’t know. I couldn’t help. I…”  
“Didn’t even get the chance to tell him you love him. Well, _loved.” ___  
Takane’s eyes widened. _‘He knows? How…’ ___  
She turned and saw him smiling, but in a manner she’d never seen before. They were standing in an empty park. Something was even stranger, however.  
“Wouldn’t it be nice to see him again? That could happen… if you were dead.”  
He pulled out a gun, and she was almost too confused to react. She took off, but not fast enough to avoid the searing pain that now shot through her arm. Blood trickled onto her sleeve.  
She ran, not knowing where to stop. She was consumed by fear, and guilt still beat at the back of her mind. The pain was blurring her vision. But through all this, she couldn’t shake what she had seen.  
Tateyama-sensei’s eyes were red. 


End file.
